Teaching and Learning
by DramioneLover321
Summary: Hermione hears Draco moan and it leads to something more...


Teaching and Learning…

A.N: Hi guys this is the first time I've ever written fanfic so I apologize if it's really rubbish… I promise it will get better! I hope you enjoy xx

/

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters they belong to their respective owners xoxo

 **/**

P.S This is in year 7 when Draco and Hermione are head boy and girl

"Hey Harry", Hermione said waving to him as she entered the Gryffindor common room "Hi Hermione!" he said cheerfully "do you mind if you could help m-" "help you with you charms homework?" Hermione finished for him "yeah.. so can you?" Harry asked "no" Hermione said smiling. Harry was astonished, they always help each other out with homework "and why not?" Harry asked confused "you need to learn to do charms without my notes" Hermione emphasized the 'my' as she said it. "But Hermione" Harry whined but Hermione simply just shook her head "Well Harry I better go its close to curfew good luck on that homework" said Hermione. Walking out of the Gryffindor common room and headed to her common room that she shared with Draco Malfoy. When she got to her common room instead of doing her normal routine she sat down with her completed homework proofreading when suddenly she heard something, it wasn't the pictures on the wall the were all whispering and blushing then she heard it again, all of a sudden Hermione heard the noise again and it was coming from the bathroom as she opened the door slightly she saw it, it was Draco Malfoy wanking himself off in the shower!

Hermione didn't know why but she kept looking and listening to Draco moan and groan, Hermione felt a wet patch in her panties and before she knew it she reached into her panties and started rubbing herself a little too fast, it was so fast that she let out a small moan at first the moaning and groaning stopped and then the shower stopped Hermione ran onto the couch and picked up her parchment and began to 'reread' her homework. As soon as Draco was all dry he pulled a towel around him and came out into the common room with a smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well Granger what are you reading?" asked Draco smirking he knew she knew that he heard her moan. "Oh, umm I'm just proofreading for the last time" said Hermione quickly. Draco sat down opposite to her still dripping from his shower "That's not what I heard" said Draco Hermione blushed a deep crimson red "Wow Granger you broke the record of blushing 5 shades of red in less than a minute!" Draco chuckled "I was erm" Hermione started but could not bring herself to say it "Listening to me? Rubbing yourself as I was wanking myself off?" Finished Draco smirking. With that Hermione blushed even darker and asked. "what's it to you?" Hermione asked boldly "well you were looking at my naked body" Draco said still smirking. Hermione thought and thought of a comeback but none popped into her head dam it! "now tell me Hermione did it look hot?" he asked the blushing girl before she could answer Draco smashed his lips against hers twirling his tongue in her mouth Hermione didn't know what was happening but she didn't care she was enjoying herself so much she was smiling as he kissed her. Draco pulled away "what just happened?" Hermione asked. "I have no Idea…" Draco replied "but guess what" "what" Hermione asked "I don't give a fuck" he answered her grinning and smashed his lips on hers once again Hermione didn't see it coming and asked herself "what am I doing? This is Draco Fucking Malfoy" then she realized she didn't care either! Draco smiled as she kissed him back. Hermione slowly wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and he pulled her onto his lap so that her legs were on either side of his body not yet breaking the kiss.

This time Hermione was the first to break the kiss "Why'd you stop?" Draco asked a little nervous "I thought you hated me" said Hermione Draco sighed "I don't hate you Gra- Hermione I envy you" Hermione's face was full of shock "why would you envy me?" asked Hermione almost laughing "well you are the smartest witch of our age" Hermione giggled "you envy me because I'm smarter than you by what like 5 percent" even though Hermione was still shocked that Draco envies her she still found it funny that it was because of a small 5% "You didn't let me finish" he said poking her on the nose "I'm sorry continue" smiled Hermione "you have a family that cares about what you think" Draco paused for a minute but the continued "You are very beautiful and you have a choice to be on the good side" Hermione sighed and then an idea popped into her head "I know what can help with that last one!" she said getting excited "what?" he asked willing to try anything "we go tell Dumbledore that you want to join the order and then we all will do anything and everything to protect you from Voldemort" Hermione was pretty pleased with herself thinking of an idea to save Draco. Draco thought about this for a second and started smiling "You're brilliant!" He exclaimed Hermione smiled smashing her lips on his returning her arms to around his neck slowly he picked her up and took her to his room. Eagerly Hermione took off her shirt and revealed her lacy white bra, Draco smiled at her eagerness "not yet" he whispered Hermione looked at him looking very confused "I don't want to rush into things princess" he purred in her ear Hermione nodded and started kissing him again…

OoOoO

Hermione's POV

The next day Hermione woke up with Draco's arms wrapped tightly around her, not wanting to wake him up Hermione slowly got out of bed. "Running away princess?" asked Draco yawning "Just getting some coffee, do you want any?" she smiled at him "no thanks" Draco replied "by the way princess, you're naked" smirked Draco looking up and down at her. "Pffft I knew that…" Said Hermione quickly grabbing a blanket to cover herself just as she turned around to leave her blanket fell to the ground showing her naked body "nice ass" grinned Draco.

Draco's POV

"nice ass" he grinned at her as she left to go get coffee, thinking about last night he started to get hard so to fix his bulge in his pants he pulled out his 9-inch cock and started stroking it faster and faster. "I'm back!" called Hermione as she entered his room with coffee, Draco quickly put a blanket over himself to hide his still not deflated boner. Hermione smirked, "I was jus-" Draco tried but he didn't know what to say "wanking yourself off again?" Hermione finished for him smiling. Draco smirked "You are the brightest witch of your age alright" he chuckled "I'm going to have a shower, then we will go to Dumbledore" Smiled Hermione as she left the room once again. Since he still had a boner he decided now was his chance to let it out, grabbing his cock and pumping faster and faster until "Ohhhh yeahhhh! Mmmmm!" He moaned

Hermione's POV

As she got out of the shower she heard Draco moaning she smiled to herself, she liked hearing him moan. Dressed Hermione went back into Draco's room where he was already dressed making his bed, "ready?" she asked Draco nodded and held out his hand for her and so they left to Dumbledore's office holding hands.


End file.
